


Heartbreak

by PercySnail



Category: 24 (TV)
Genre: Cabin Fic, F/M, Fluff, Karen and Bill do Vermont, Let's call it, SUCH FLUFF, Skiing Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercySnail/pseuds/PercySnail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tumblr prompt from an "anon" who was definitely ao3 user msobessivecompulsive.  The prompt was "you're breaking my heart."  I went with fluff, because these two have had enough heartbreak and deserve nice things, like fluffy post skiing fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreak

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msobsessivecompulsive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msobsessivecompulsive/gifts).



The fire burns low in front of them, the crackles and pops of the wood filling the spaces in between their conversation. Sleepy, they lay, her back to his chest, a hand on her hip tracing endless circles with his thumb. The air is warm, almost too hot; a sharp contrast to the air outside.

A lazy kiss to the soft skin of her neck, and he can feel the smile spread across her face. “Tired?” his words a soft rasp. She nods against him. 

“Exhausted,” the reply comes with a yawn. “I haven’t moved that much in...god, Bill, I don’t know that I’ve ever moved that much in one day.” 

He laughs, his chest shaking them both, and he seizes the opportunity to pull her closer. “Cross country skiing isn’t supposed to be easy, Karen.” There’s a lilt in his tone, a teasing as his hand shifts, moving from her hip down the back of her legging covered thigh. 

“I’m aware of that, Buchanan,” she replies. “But you didn’t warn me we’d be out there all day.” She reaches behind her, anchoring herself with a hand in his hair, before she turns, to face him. Karen leaves the hand there, the other one running down his back as she pulls herself close. “I’m just not cut out for the outdoor life, I suppose.” She says the words with a grin on her face, perfectly aware that her husband already knows that she prefers this part of vacation; would rather choose relaxing in front of the fireplace, wine in hand, over exercise in the freezing cold piles of snow. Still though, she’d had fun. 

“Oh, Hayes,” mirth in his voice. “You’re breaking my heart. Are you saying you’d rather,” he pulls her in then, hips flush to hers, hands moving up the small of her back, just underneath the hem of her loose sweater, “stay inside?” 

She tries to put on a mask of innocence as she looks up, meeting his gaze with a laugh. "That depends, I suppose." 

"Oh yeah?" 

"What would we do....inside?" 

He lowers his lips to hers, a slow, gentle kiss, full of promise for the night ahead. 

"I have a few ideas." 

****

She wakes up in the morning, stiff and cold. The fire has burnt out, and Bill is gone. The spot behind her on the couch is still warm; he hasn't been gone long. 

Karen pulls her sweater over her head, stepping into her leggings. She rubs her hands together, calling out his name as she moves towards the kitchen. She can hear the radio buzzing, and rolls her eyes at his choice. Upbeat jazz, happy and bright, fills the roomy kitchen. The smell of breakfast permeates the room, Bill humming loudly and off-key as he flips pancakes. 

She watches him for a moment, a smile on her face as he moves around, unaware of her presence. She thinks how long it's been, since she's felt this light; this carefree. Work waits for them both when they return; a Christmas break before they both hit the ground running. It's their first time away together; and it's all it's been built up to be. 

Bill turns, catching her eye, a wide grin on his face. "Morning, sunshine!" He calls out, shaking the spatula her way. "Breakfast?" He does his best attempt at a wink, more of a slowed down blink, and she let's out a chortle. She crosses the room, padding over to his side. He envelopes her in a hug, pulling her in and surrounding her. "It is our meal, after all." She nods into his chest, before pulling away. 

She scans the kitchen, before a groan escapes her mouth. "No coffee maker?" 

Bill looks at her, reticent. "Buchanan's aren't coffee drinkers..." his voice trails off at the slight panic that crosses her face. 

"Buchanan, you're breaking my heart! I don't think I can bear another day in the freezing Vermont snow without a few decent cups of coffee first." 

An hour later (meant to be half an hour, but there'd been showers, and with showers, came distractions, and with distractions, came time spent elsewhere...) and they were safely ensconced in the small booth at the local coffee shop. As he watches the bliss cross her face at the first sip, he makes a mental note to have the best coffee maker money can buy shipped to the Vermont home. Tomorrow.

****

She looks sadly at the quilt across the bed, tucking it one last time. Bill comes up behind her, wraps his arms around her waist.

"We'll be back," he says, the words whispered into her ear. 

"I know," she says mournfully. "I just - I'm not ready to go back to the real world, I guess. Not yet." 

Bill drops his hands, tugs at hers, pulls her over towards the bed where they both sit. 

"It was nice, to get away." He says it, apprehensively looking over at her before he continues. "It was really nice to get away together." She nods, a small flutter in her chest as she looks at her hands; unsure of where Bill is taking the conversation.

"It was." She answers. 

Bill opens his mouth to speak, before closing it again. He knows what he wants to stay; what he wants to ask, but isn't quite sure how she will react. Vermont has been a break; a change from their routine; and he's unsure if her melancholy is due to leaving the cabin, or the togetherness. Karen looks at him, and is almost a mirror; words on the tip of her tongue; not quite able to form the coherent thought behind him.

They sit in silence, hands clasped together; and Bill sighs internally, before he realizes he's letting fear dictate his life, again. He turns to her, starts to open his mouth again to speak, but before he can, she blurts out the words.

"We could - we could move in together?" His shocked look must have frightened her, because she immediately starts to backtrack; excuses starting. "I mean, it was nice, to not worry about my stuff being here, and yours there, but if it's too soon, or not what you want want, or -" 

He laughs, and she looks at him, her shocked expression quickly turning to indignation, and he puts his hand up. 

"Karen Hayes, you're breaking my heart." She looked at him, brows furrowed in confusion. "Always beating me to the punch. I was going to ask you if you'd bring that monstrosity of a coffee maker over to my place when we got back to LA. To stay." 

Relief flashes across her face, and he smiles, a lightness in his chest. 

"Just the coffee maker, huh?" She grins back at him.

"I suppose you can come too," he teases. 

"You suppose?" 

Suddenly serious, he looks at her, clasps a hand in hers. "Only if you want to, Karen." 

She nods, grateful for his understanding. "I think I would."


End file.
